1 AM
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: Aki leaves for Germany in a few hours. But, she's not leaving without spending one last late night with him. Firebirdshipping (Aki x Crow)


**1 A.M.**  
_A Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's one-shot_

_Summary: Aki leaves for Germany in a few hours. But, she's not leaving without spending one last late night with him. _Firebirdshipping (Aki x Crow)

* * *

Aki glanced at her phone. It was exactly 1 a.m., and she had a plane to Germany to catch in six hours. But, there had been too much she wanted to do before she left Japan, especially for someone who had plans to come back for the occasional visit.

She had a last girls-only outing earlier that morning with some of her Duel Academy friends, friends she'd thought she'd never make, laughing and crying and reminiscing on the limited but precious Academy memories she had.

Then, for the first time since the war with the Dark Signers, she had made her way over to the building that once housed the Arcadia Movement - the first place she ever felt she had a home. Even though it turned out _he_ was just using - and abusing - her, she could never forget how protected she felt, how accepted she was by the other Movement members. How she belonged and wasn't called a monster or shunned. To see the remnants of it - it had all been cleared out and only marked by a wooden encampment around the perimeter - had made her heart ache a little bit, but it had been the closure she needed.

The stadium, where she had first met Yusei, where she had been a part of a team, was also an important stop. She didn't go in - she couldn't, even if she tried - but just being in the vicinity where it all began for her - her transformation to letting others in and being part of a team - was just something she had to experience one last time.

She also stopped at the various flower shops in the area that she frequented. She never bought anything, but the owners of these adorable shops had grown to love her visits. Time would slip away as she talked with them about the various flowers and how to take care of them, as if doing so would motivate her one day to grow her own garden.

The cafes, the people, the feel of the city, this moment of just laying in the grass by the water - she was going to miss all of it terribly.

But there was one person she was going to miss more than life itself.

Aki turned to face Crow, who had his eyes closed.

_Ugh, was he asleep? _Aki sighed, but also letting a short laugh escape her lips.

"Wake up, Crow. You can't sleep here," she spoke up.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm just enjoying the moment."

"Could've fooled me. You're not even leaving the city!"

Crow slowly opened his eyes and turned to face Aki, his smile transformed into a frown. "No, but you are. And I've already tried to make you stay and failed. The kids were super disappointed to find out you were going away too."

It was Aki's turn to frown and lower her eyes. She had made it a point to visit them one last time this week, just to tell the kids goodbye. It was heartbreaking, seeing the tears and hearing the sniffling and sobs of the five she helped to care for.

"Yeah…" was all Aki could get out.

Another moment of quiet rested between them.

"You - You sure you can't stay?" asked Crow, his voice dropped, causing Aki's chest to tighten just a little. "Do you really have to go to another continent just to be a doctor? They have schools here for that, don't they -"

"Crow, you already know the answer to that," replied Aki, her voice cracking. He wasn't making this whole leaving the continent thing easy.

"Sorry. It's not like you can cancel your flight now or anything either," Crow laughed. Aki knew it was out of nervousness, and it broke her heart. He wasn't ready to let her go either, she realized.

A hum filled the next break in the conversation.

She used that time to close the spacial gap between them, snuggling against Crow, who wrapped an arm around her in response. Her ear pressed against his chest, she focused her attention on his breathing. It would be the last she'd get to do that, after all.

"I'm gonna miss you, Crow," she mumbled, letting a few tears escape.

She felt a kiss at the top of her head, and she leaned in closer.

"I'll miss you too, Aki. More than you'll ever know."

It was 1 a.m. and Aki had a flight in a few hours. She would be dead asleep on the plane, resulting in really bad jet lag. But, being with Crow for the last time for a while? Definitely worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** AKA basically me being like "yeah that forced Faithshipping scene in 5D's 154 did not happen and this happened instead b/c it's what Aki DESERVES."

So, if you're following me on tumblr, you might recognize this as one of the handful of drabbles I've written lately. I figured "wow some of these are actually good," so I'm uploading them just b/c of that. ALSO THE WORLD NEEDS MORE FIREBIRDSHIPPING OK THIS IS FACT. Feedback still welcome tho!


End file.
